


Wandless

by smallbrownfrog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Impotence, Impotence Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbrownfrog/pseuds/smallbrownfrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lucius comes back from Azkaban he's not the man he used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wandless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gamma_Orionis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/gifts).



He came home from Azkaban a grey shadow of the man he'd been. He was thin and bruised. His skin was cracked and rough. He flinched at the shadows of birds. 

So she washed him, fed him, and waited, watching for him to come back to himself. As he put on weight, some of the hollows left his face; but there was still an emptiness to his voice and to his eyes. He gave no orders, not even to call her to his bed. When she went to him it was her own choice, and he lay passive between the sheets.

At first Narcissa had grieved. She'd never loved him, but she'd respected him, honored him, sometimes liked him, always spread her legs for him as needed.

But now... Now he was no longer a man. Azkaban had made him soft as a eunuch.

He swore he still loved her, though his interest lay limp between his legs. He looked away from her, too shamed to speak, and she supposed she should feel tenderness or at least pity. Yet she found she didn't really care about this thing named Lucius anymore.

She'd done her duty and borne him a son, done her duty and hidden her affection for anybody else, done her duty and played his endless games, done her duty and been a good wife. She'd expected the same strength from him. Then she'd watched him break like a weak wand in the Dark Lord's hands. Blacks didn't break. Malfoys didn't break. She should have despised him utterly.

But what she felt didn't even feel like contempt. Narcissa merely felt a fierce cold amusement as she idly moved her hand over his thigh, fascinated by how he stiffened everywhere but his cock. That lay innocent as a baby animal, soft and pink and weak. It made her think of years ago when she used to clean up Draco's privates. The warm flesh wasn't even sexual, just boneless and vulnerable like something that should be protected by a shell. 

She stroked down its length, considering. He might not be her Lucius anymore, but she was not who she had once been either. It was a long time ago that a nervous pure-blood girl had lain in his bed for the first time, a long time since he had first smiled at her and said, "Narcissa darling, I know a game we can play."

Everything was different and yet somehow this felt like familiar ground. She had spread herself for Lucius many times when she had had no desire. Now he had no desire and she felt her own interest quicken. 

"Lucius my love, I know a game we can play."


End file.
